Generally, imaging may refer to capturing and representing the color and brightness characteristics of a real-world environment in a digital format and/or a film format (e.g., in photographs and/or motion video). A large variety of image capture devices exist, thus providing consumers with numerous ways to capturing image data.
As image capture devices, such as cameras, become more popular, such devices may be employed as standalone hardware devices or integrated into various other types of devices. For instance, still and video cameras are now regularly included in wireless communication devices (e.g., mobile phones), tablet computers, laptop computers, video game interfaces, home automation devices, and even automobiles and other types of vehicles.